


Rebecca Conquers Her Allergies

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca Lightknight has the misfortune of terrible allergies, which hampers her enjoyment of being in nature.





	Rebecca Conquers Her Allergies

Nature was wonderful, Valedale was beautiful, the flowers everywhere were lovely. If only Rebecca wasn’t so allergic to pollen and plants in general.

“Elizabeth there has to be something,” Rebecca said through sniffles, “I don’t want to carry around boxes of tissues everywhere I go!” 

The young woman had hoped that the druids would have a solution. Surely there had been at least one druid with a pollen allergy in the past that had found a remedy for it.

“Eating local honey-” Elizabeth began to suggest but Rebecca groaned.

“Unless it’s magical pollen allergy destroying honey that’s not going to help me much! My allergy medicine isn’t cutting it anymore, and I can’t go riding or help or do anything if I’m miserable and constantly blowing my nose or bleeding!” Rebecca complained, Elizabeth recalling when she had come across Rebecca with a bloody nose. It had been quite a sight with a great deal of blood before the bleeding finally stopped. Rebecca had stayed at Elizabeth’s house for a few hours after that, her nose bleeding again every time she sneezed too hard. 

“You don’t just get sniffly,” Elizabeth muttered, thinking.

“Go buy some local honey and meet me at my house, I’m sure there is something in the books that will help,” Elizabeth instructed, although they were already at her house.

“Is the honey for a potion?” Rebecca was curious, wanting to know the ingredients so she could make the magical allergy remedy for herself in the future.

“No, I’m just out of honey,” Elizabeth admitted before waving Rebecca off. 

“They were having a sale so I got two,” Rebecca called as she entered Elizabeth’s house, carrying two large jars of honey. 

“Oh thank you! Come sit down,” Elizabeth beckoned from the table, Rebecca placing the honey down before she sat down herself.

“Now I was fortunate enough to not have allergies, but as it turns out a druid by the name of Baruna Dawnnose has severe allergies. Food allergies, animal allergies, plant allergies, you name it and she was probably allergic to it,” Elizabeth told the young woman, pointing to the book in front of her.

“Sounds familiar, I’d love to be able to pet a cat without getting itchy… or eat fruit,” Rebecca said with a grin, making Elizabeth pause.

“What are you allergic to?” Elizabeth asked curiously.

“Pollen, weeds, grasses, basically all plants. Also allergic to various fruits, and have a fur allergy. I’m slightly allergic to dogs but I react strongly to cats, I think it’s their saliva,” Rebecca prattled off, Elizabeth wincing. She had seen Rebecca with the barn cats at Valedale, and knew Rebecca loved animals.

“Well Baruna might have the answer for you,” Elizabeth said with a smile and flipped the pages to the index. Unfortunately there was not a cure all that handled all allergies, so Rebecca would need to take multiple potions if she wanted to treat more than one allergy. And the honey ended up being useful.

“Guess I’ll learn to like tea,” Rebecca mumbled. Baruna was a tea lover, or tea bags happened to be the perfect method of getting the ingredients into edible form. 

“You could just eat them, it just wouldn’t be so pleasant,” Elizabeth offered, helping Rebecca assemble the packages for the potions. 

“True, and they do last a while,” Rebecca was grateful it wouldn’t be a daily task to make the potions and take them, and the book mentioned how long each potion could be stored. It appeared that they could last quite a while, being made of crushed plants, hair, and honey, so nothing spoiled right away. 

“May as well try it now,” Elizabeth declared, assembling a jumble of potion bits and cramming them into a tea infuser before she poured honey and then water into the cup over the leaves.

“At least the honey will sweeten it up,” Rebecca gave herself that, hoping it wouldn’t be too bitter or taste too strange. She let the cup sit for a few minutes, wanting the potion to be thoroughly steeped so it would be effective. 

Rebecca grimaced at the first sip, even with the honey it was bitter and tasted like hair. Which made sense, cat fur was one of the ingredients. But wanting to be able to breath normally she drank the tea, and when the tea was going she scooped the glob out of the infuser and choked it down.

“Do you want some crackers or something?” Elizabeth asked, Rebecca gagging and coughing, looking thoroughly disgusted. 

“Plain bread, milk, water, whatever, anything to get the taste. I think I have cat hair stuck in my teeth,” Rebecca groaned, glad when Elizabeth placed a sliced loaf of bread down on the table in front of them, Rebecca not bothering to put anything on the bread before she shoved it in her mouth. 

“Well, since you ate the actual ingredients that should get the potion to last a bit longer,” Elizabeth tried to put a positive spin on things. The book had said eating the tea leaves could boost the effects by up to a week depending on the preparation and the timing. 

“Thank goodness,” Rebecca said through a piece of bread. It tasted delicious and got the horrible gritty taste from her mouth. 

“Can I write down the recipe?” Rebecca asked as she recovered from her disgust, Elizabeth handing her a pencil and paper. 

“Thanks for helping me with this, it means a lot,” Rebecca thanked Elizabeth as she copied the recipe and the druid began packing the potion mixes into bags for Rebecca to take. There wasn’t anything too magical about the potions, so Elizabeth didn’t see the harm in letting Rebecca take some ready to assemble potions and the recipe. Treating allergies wasn’t harmful, and would ensure Rebecca could fully enjoy nature and animals, which Elizabeth desperately wanted for the young woman. Rebecca would be more willing to protect something she could actually enjoy. 

And Rebecca did enjoy it, the potion fully kicking in within a few days. Rebecca kept ready to drink potions in her fridge at the stable, a jar of honey the final ingredient to be added to the horrible mixes. But the bad taste was worth no longer being itchy, sneezy, and miserable from allergies.


End file.
